This invention relates to battery cells, and particularly to such cells that can be used as individual units of a larger composite battery.
An example of such a battery arrangement is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,294, entitled "Novel Electric Storage Battery Assembly". This shows a plurality of battery cells interconnected to form a composite battery of the modular type.
The advantage of such types of battery arrangement lie in the ability to interconnect and replace individual cells as required.
The cell units presently in use, although providing adequate service, have construction draw backs that adversly effect the power output, and life of the cell unit. Also, the fabrication and manufacture for the currently used battery cell unit are relatively expensive.